Poco Ortodoxo
by CHAOTIQUE
Summary: L encontraba a Misa hilarante, e incluso un poco más que eso. L/Misa. Capítulo único.


**Poco Ortodoxo**

El cielo azul se reflejaba a través de la ventana de la joven rubia, quien desesperadamente se veía al espejo y negaba con la cabeza después de haber revisado cada ángulo de su cuerpo frente a él, simplemente para dirigirse a su armario y elegir otro conjunto diferente. Siete veces iban y contando.

El detective observaba la escena discretamente divertido. Encontraba a ésta chica hilarante. El sólo hecho de pensar en invertir tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en tu apariencia era algo inexplicable para él. Cierto era que lo entendía, ella era hermosa, era una modelo. Su apariencia era su vida, y su vida era de otra persona. Era todo lo contrario a él.

Su intelecto era su vida. Para él no había apariencias. Nadie, excepto unos pocos, conocía su rostro. De hecho, de no ser por el caso de Kira habría seguido en el anonimato. Y a diferencia de ésta peculiar mujer, él no sentía un amor así de desenfrenado e incondicional por nadie, y nadie lo sentía por él. Era triste, y él lo sabía, sin embargo ese sentimiento simplemente no se había desarrollado en él. Y se encontró bastante indiferente al respecto.

Estaba consciente de que sentía una atracción física por la chica, ¿Por qué negarlo? Era un hombre al fin y al cabo. Y muy en el fondo de su ser sabía que parte de lo que le había dicho a Yagami Light el día que la conoció era verdad. De cierta forma lo envidiaba, y no sólo porque su novia fuera hermosa en sobremanera, sino porque sabía que él jamás tendría la oportunidad de conocer a alguien así, alguien como Amane Misa, alguien que estuviera dispuesta incluso a dar la vida por él.

Ese tipo de relaciones estaban más allá de su alcance, y él lo sabía. Más no se sentía frustrado por ello, lo único que su llano corazón llegó a sentir fue un poco de curiosidad.

Así que cuando Misa lo besó en la mejilla, pese a que no fue más que un acto ingenuo de amistad, él no pudo evitar decirlo _"¿Sabes que me podría llegar a enamorar de ti?" _Cierto, no era completamente verdad, pero tampoco una mentira. Todos esos sentimientos eran nuevos para él, inclusive el de la _amistad_. Todo ese contacto humano. Incluso el hecho de hablarles a las personas a la cara, personas que sabían que _él_ era L, que sabían quién era _él_ realmente, era una experiencia que nunca antes había tenido en la vida.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero hasta cierto punto, le molestaba un poco ver como Light ignoraba a la chica, como la subestimaba. Es verdad, él la fastidiaba de vez en cuando con el tema de la inteligencia y las calorías, pero sabía muy bien también que la mujer no era ninguna tonta, simplemente estaba cegada por su inefable amor hacia el joven Yagami.

De nuevo esa extraña punzada en el estomago. El hombre volteó a ver a su encadenado compañero, quien seguía tan absorto en el computador que ni siquiera notó cuando Misa coquetamente le envió un beso a través de la pantalla. Y era a Light, irrefutablemente, pero L se sintió un poco desconcertado al encontrarse a si mismo deseando que ese beso hubiese estado dirigido hacia él. Mordisqueó su dedo pasivamente.

La actriz por fin había escogido un conjunto con el cual se quedó. Después de una hora y media de divagar entre montones de ropa, la chica había elegido un vestido otoñal, algo fresco, completamente diferente a lo que acostumbraba vestir, su moda lolita gótica tan peculiar de ella. Ryuuzaki concluyó que se veía aún más hermosa de esta manera.

― Yagami-kun― rompió el silencio el detective. De la bandeja de plata a su lado cogió un pan queque de chocolate.

Light se giró en su silla impávido.

― ¿Qué pasa, Ryuuzaki?― preguntó viendo como el moreno se metía en la boca un gran trozo de pan chocolatoso.

― Ya es hora de tu cita con Misa-san― dijo lamiendo las migajas sobrantes de sus dedos.

Light soltó un suspiro. No estaba de humor para soportar a la rubia, pero era un caballero ante todo.

― Esta bien. Ryuuzaki, ¿Supongo que tú también vendrás?

L, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla, levantó su mano para mostrarle la cadena que los unía, haciendo un pequeño ruido con ella.

― Supones bien, Light-kun― dijo ― Aunque, las suposiciones generalmente son efectuadas sin ninguna base, no es recomendable que las utilices, Light-kun.

Ryuuzaki miraba atentamente la pantalla, la chica terminaba de retocarse el cabello frente al espejo. Se envió a sí misma una sonrisa seductora y pasó a tomar asiento en el sofá. El mismo lugar donde se colocaba en todas y cada una de las citas, esperando por Light. Porque, aunque secretamente así lo quisiera el detective, ella jamás esperaría por él. Y ese era un hecho.

― De acuerdo, vayámonos― sentenció Light viendo al detective. Su tono desmotivado totalmente, y un poco irritado.

_Desmotivado_, así era su tono. Desanimado, haciendo parecer que se dirigía a una cita con el mismísimo diablo y no con su preciosa novia enamorada hasta las pestañas de él. L podía leer todo eso y aún más en su voz, y muy en el fondo deseó que Misa abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que ese amor no era correspondido, que ese increíble y puro amor era menospreciado. Y por primera vez en su vida deseó entrometerse. Se espantó con la realización, pero obviamente no lo haría. El no era así, y jamás lo sería. Sin importar que en sus sueños ella le sonreiría a _él_, lo abrasaría a _él_, le mandaría besos a _él_, lo _amaría_ a _él_.

Pese a que eran escasos, ahí estaban, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, sin importar cuán poco tiempo fuera, o que tan a la larga se diera el caso, la sonrisa de Misa lo recibiría con un cálido abrazo.

_- Fin -_

¡Gracias por leer!

_Críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas. _


End file.
